Valentine's Day Gift
by TaytayXD
Summary: Alfred visits Arthur on Valentine's day! But Arthur forgot about Valentine's day and feels bad after all the Alfred does for him, so he wants to repay him- in any way possible YAOI, USxUk, slight fluff, smut!


A/N: Yay, Valentine's Day! Pffft, more like Forever Alone Day. Anyway, here's some USxUk for you guys! Happy Valentine's Day! Oh, and sorry about the crappy title, I couldn't really think of a better one ._.

Arthur sighed and walked inside his house after a long day. He was exhausted from the various meetings he had to attend that day. And, what with his luck, Francis had been at every single one of them, constantly trying to molest him and causing fights. He was about to head upstairs so he could just plop down in bed and go to sleep when there was a loud clanging in the kitchen.

" Hello?" He called, walking toward the door. As soon as he pushed it open, he groaned. " Iggy! Welcome home!" Alfred yelled, and hugged the green-eyed nation. " Alfred, what on earth are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be at your mouse, in AMERICA?" Arthur asked, pushing Alfred off of him. He pouted. " Iggy, don't you remember what today is?" He asked, and Arthur sighed.

" How many times have I told you not to call me that? And I don't know. It's not your birthday or Christmas, so why else would you want to bother me?" Alfred's pout turned into a real frown at this. " So you seriously don't know what today is?" " No! I have no clue what today is, so please Alfred, fill me in on what I'm missing." Arthur said, stepping around Alfred and heading toward the refridgerator.

" It's Valentine's Day, Arthur." Alfred said in a quiet voice. Arthur stopped and stared at his hand on the refridgerator handle. How had he forgotten Valentine's Day? Then Arthur realised why everyone had been so friendly at the meetings, and why there were couples holding hands and laughing everywhere he looked. He slowly turned around, only to see Alfred holding out a bouquet of roses to him.

" I just wanted to do something nice for you today." Alfred mumbled, " I was gonna cook dinner, but you walked in as soon as I got ready to start." Arthur stared at him. And stared. And stared, until Alfred glared at him. " Arthur, just take the damn roses so I can leave, since you don't want me here." Arthur reached out and slowly took the roses from him, still staring. Why did he feel so... guilty?

As Alfred turned to leave, Arthur made a quick desision and shot his hand out, grabbing his arm. " Alfred, wait." Alfred stopped and turned to face Arthur with a confused look. " What? I thought you-" " No, I'm... I'm sorry, you don't have to leave. I've just had a rough day, and the holiday had slipped my mind." Arthur said, and Alfred smiled. " Thanks, Iggy!"

" Alfred. Again with the name?" Arthur sighed. " Nevermind. Since you came here and got me these roses, how about I make us dinner?" He asked, and Alfred's eyes widened and he shook his head. " Ah, how about we BOTH make dinner? You can... get the stuff that goes in the food and I'll make it!" Alfred said, and headed to the refridgerator. Arthur's eye twitched. " I can cook perfectly well, I'll have you know! And don't you mean the 'ingredients'?" He asked, and Alfred muttered something that was in-comprehensible.

" What was that?" Alfred stood up and turned around with a few items in his hand. " I said, if you can cook so well, then why'd Japan get so sick after he ate one of your scones? It's like you'd poisened him! And he was only trying to be polite." Alfred laughed and shook his head, while Arthur blushed and growled, " I-it wasn't my cooking, maybe the scones were bad or something!" Alfred sat the things he had on the counter. " Yeah, they were bad alright. Now what sounds better, shrimp scampi with pasta, or lemon grilled salmon filets?"

Arthur looked slightly stunned. " Neither of those things have the word 'burger' in them, yet you know what they are?" He asked, and Alfred rolled his eyes. " Arthur, I'm not as... 'unhealthy' as you think I am. Now, which one sounds better?" Arthur thought for a minute. " Well, the shrimp scampi sounds nice. I don't really like salmon." Alfred smiled and nodded. " Great! That's the one I practiced making the most! I gotta remember to thank Italy and France for teaching me how to make it."

Arthur shuddered at the mentioning of Francis, but brushed it off and started helping Alfred get the needed ingredients and utensils. After everything was set out on the counter, Alfred pushed Arthur into the living room. " Stay in here until I'm done!" He said, then immediately returned to the kitchen. Arthur sighed and sat down on the couch. About thirty minutes later, Alfred walked into the living room and sat next to Arthur. " Alright, scampi is cooking. Now we play the waiting game." He said. " About how long will it take to get done?" Arthur asked. " Around fourty five minutes or something. Want to start a movie while we wait?" Alfred asked, but didn't wait for an answer as he got up and started sifting through Arthur's movie shelf.

" Aha!" Alfred said, and held up a movie. Arthur groaned. " Really? Why the bloody hell did I not ever throw that movie away? It's so stupid!" He said, but Alfred paid no attention to him as he popped the DVD into the DVD player and pressed play. He sat back down next to Arthur just as 'Batman and Robin' started. Arthur decided to endure it, since they'd only get about thirty minutes in before they had to cut it off.

And just as Arthur had suspected, about thirty minutes later, the timer on the stove went off, and Alfred jumped up. " Oh, it's done!" He yelled, and disappeared into the kitchen. Arthur sighed and cut the TV off, then followed Alfred. He had already set the table and everything. " Sheesh, Alfred. You really didn't have to do everything, you know, I could have helped." He said, and Alfred smiled brightly. " Ah, I just wanted to make you happy!" Arthur tried to hide his blush as he sat at the table.

A minute later, Alfred had sat his plate in front of him and took his seat on the opposite end of the table. Arthur looked down at his food. " Wow, Alfred, this actually looks edible." He said, picking up his fork and nudging a shrimp. Alfred rolled his eyes. " Shut up and try it." He said. Arthur stabbed a shrimp and twirled his fork around to collect some of the pasta around it, then slowly brought it to his mouth. He paused. " Well, am I gonna have to feed it to you or not?" Alfred asked, and Arthur glared. " Oh shush, I'm getting to it." He said, then took a bite.

Alfred watched in amusement as Arthur's eyes grew wider, then he blinked, chewed a little, blinked again, and swallowed. " Well?" Arthur didn't know what to say. It was by far the best scampi he had ever tasted. " It's... wow." Alfred grined. " That good, huh? Well then, eat up before it gets cold." As the two of them ate, Arthur couldn't help but feel a little... bad. Alfred had done all of this just to make him happy, but he had completely forgotten about Valentine's Day.

" Hey... Arthur, you're really quiet. Something wrong?" Alfred asked as he finished his last bite off. Arthur shook his head. " Not really, just... wondering how I could pay you back for this." He said truthfully. Alfred smiled and stood up. " Don't worry about it, dude! Just seeing you satisfied is payment enough." He said, and went to put his plate in the sink. Arthur finished at the same time, and Alfred took his plate to the sink, too. Arthur sighed. " You really don't have to do everything." He said. Alfred just shrugged.

That's when Arthur got an idea. " Hey, Alfred. You said that seeing me satisfied is payment enough, right?" He asked, and Alfred nodded, washing the plates. " Mmhmm, why?" " Well..." Arthur trailed off and stood up. He walked over to Alfred and waited until the slightly taller nation turned around, then reached up, grabbed his head, and crushed their lips together.

Alfred's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. Arthur ran his tongue across Alfred's lip, and deepened the kiss when he gasped. When they finally pulled apart, Alfred stared at Arthur. " Why...?" Arthur hugged him. " I want to do something for you, since you went through all this trouble for me. You want to see me satisfied, so... I want you." Alfred didn't know how to respond to that. " Arthur... I'd like that... but do you really want it?" He asked, leaning his forehead against the other's.

Arthur hesitated to answer. Did he really truly want to do this, or was it just because he felt bad? Alfred seemed to notice Arthur's hesitation and stepped back. " You don't need to do something you don't want to do just to please me, Arthur." He said, and cupped the shorter nation's cheek, running his thumb across it. Arthur leaned into the touch slightly, then decided that, this was Alfred. He... dare he say it... loved him. So this would be okay. " Yes... I really want it." Arthur replied at last, and Alfred smiled.

" Alright then. Lets go to the bedroom." Arthur was promptly dragged into his bedroom and shoved against the wall. Alfred kissed him gently at first, but it slowly turned heated and passionate as Arthur began to writhe underneath his touch. Alfred pulled back long enough to get both of their shirts off, then started attacking Arthur's neck with bites and nibbles, and soothing them by sucking on the reddened skin. Arthur couldn't hold back his moans as Alfred ran his hands up and down his sides, then rubbed his thumbs over his nipples.

" A-Alfred... stop t-teasing!" Arthur whimpered, and Alfred backed off of his neck to peck his lips. " But you seem to be liking it." He said, then trailed his hand down Arthur's bare torso to the waistband of his pants, and rubbed the bulge in his pants. Arthur gasped and moaned, and Alfred decided to give him what he wanted. He suddenly threw Arthur on his bed and was hovering over him, undoing his pants and flinging them somewhere once he got them off.

Arthur blushed when he realized he was now completely naked in front of Alfred. Alfred chuckled at the blush and kissed the tip of Arthur's nose. " You're too cute." He said, then discarded his own pants and boxers. Arthur bit his lip when Alfred grabbed his member and started pumping it slowly. " Ah... Alfred, I s-said enough t-teas- AH!" Arthur gasped when Alfred scooted down and licked at the tip of his member, then took it in his mouth inch by inch. Arthur could feel his eyes rolling back as Alfred started bobbing his head up and down. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Alfred's hair, forgetting about Nantucket for the time being.

Alfred moaned when Arthur accidentally pulled on his haid, including Nantucket, and bobbed his head a little faster. " Ah! A-Alfred, I'm gonna..." Just as Arthur was on the edge of cumming, Alfred pulled back. He grinned at Arthur's growl from the loss. " Now now, be patient. Where's your lube?" Alfred asked, and Arthur pointed to the bedside dresser. " Top drawer." Alfred crawled over and opened the top drawer, fished around for a minute, then pulled out a barely used bottle of strawberry scneted lube.

He crawled back to Arthur and kissed him slowly as he uncapped the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers, then reached down and circled the puckered entrance. Arthur jumped at the coolness of the lube, then relaxed as Alfred kissed him more. He winced as Alfred pushed his finger in, but slowly adjusted and relaxed. Alfred added another, then a third after Arthur was okay. Breaking from the kiss for air, Alfred panted and thrusted his fingers a little harder, until he touched a place inside of Arthur that made him writhe and moan like a whore.

" Ah! Alfred, I-I'm ready." Arthur said, and Alfred gave one last thrust, hitting his prostate directly, before pulling his fingers out. " You sure you're good?" Alfred asked, and Arthur nodded. Alfred poured more lube into his palm and coated his member in it, then leaned over Arthur and positioned himself at his entrance. " Are you su-" " Yes, god Alfred, just fuck me!" Alfred didn't need any more encouragement, and pushed in slowly. Arthur bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed, and Alfred stopped to let him get adjusted to his length. He kissed the sides of Arthur's eyes, then his lips.

After a minute, Arthur opened his eyes and nodded. " Okay, I'm good." Alfred nodded back, then pressed himself the rest of the way inside of Arthur. Pausing once again, Alfred caught his breath before pulling out of Arthuer, then thrusting back in quickly, starting a quick pace. Arthur was moaning and whimpering underneath Alfred as the younger slammed into him again and again, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

After a few more thrusts, Arthur couldn't take it. He forced himself up on his arms and pushed Alfred back. " What-" " I want to ride you." Arthur said, blushing as he re-positioned himself over Alfred's length and pressed down. Alfred moaned and grabbed Arthur's hips to help steady him as he started moving up and down at a slower pace. Arthur slowly sped up, his moans getting louder and slightly higher. " Ah, Arthur... I'm so close!" Alfred moaned, and gripped Arthur's hips tigher. Arthur bit his lip and threw his head back as he came, his seed coating his and Alfred's stomach.

Alfred moaned and held Arthur's hips still as he thrust up into him a few more rimes, then came hard with a loud cry of Arthur's name. Arthur collapsed on top of Alfred as they both panted, trying to catch their breath while enjoying the post-sex high. After a minute or so, Arthur rolled off of Alfred and layed beside of him. " That was... amazing." Alfred sighed happily. Arthur smiled. " Yeah." Alfred reacehd over and pulled Arthur closer to him, kissing his forehead.

Arthur layed his head on Alfred's chest and sighed. After a few momwnts of silence, they both said at the same time, " Happy Valentine's Day." Alfred laughed, and Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled. " That was weird." Alfred said. " Yeah... so, what does this make us now?" Arthur asked, and Alfred smiled and ran his fingers through Arthur's hair. " Well, you're my lover, of course." Arthur blushed upon hearing that word, and he tried to hide it, but it was too late.

" Aww, is that a blush I saw, Iggy?" Alfred asksed in a sing-songy voice, and Arthur groaned. " Not the name again."

FIN

A/N: Woo! Finished. Sorry about the crappy ending, I've never been too good at those. And I apologize once again for my most likely OOC writing. This is the first Hetalia fic I have finished! And on that note, THIS FIC IS FINISHED, IT IS COMPLETE, AND I WILL NOT EVER BE UPDATING IT! So please, please don't follow this fic. If not for it being done, then for making sure you don't clutter your 'following' list up.

Arigato gozaimasu!

~Tay 


End file.
